dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Microdot
Perfil thumb|250px|Microdot *'Nombre artístico: '''Microdot / 마이크로닷 *'Nombre real:' 신재호 / Shin Jae Ho *'Nombre en inglés: David Shin *'''Profesión: Rapero, Compositor y Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Auckland, Nueva Zelanda *'Signo zodiacal: '''Escorpio *'Estatura:' 174cm *'Familia:' Hermano Mayor Sanchez *'Agencia: Shin Brothers (Corea del Sur). Biografía Microdot fue descubierto por el duo de Hip Hop coreano Dynamic Duo, durante un concierto en Auckland, donde participaban los hermanos mayores de Microdot, Sanchez perteneciente al grupo de Hip Hop PHANTOM y Blasto. A su llegada a corea, formo parte del Duo ALL BLACK con DOK2 del años 2003 al 2006, momento en el que el grupo se separo y el volvio a Auckland. (Agosto 2014) Actualmente esta apunto de lanzar en Itunes su nuevo trabajo producido por Overkill de Ultra Music y su hermano Sanchez. Podéis leer la noticia en el siguiente Link: Nuevo trabajo de Microdot Entrevista a Microdot en el año 2012 donde explica su carrera en el Hip Hop coreano: Entrevista Microdot Temas para Películas * Duel tema para Duel (2016) Programas de TV * Salty Tour (tvN, 2018) Ep. 11-13, 21-24 * Law of the Jungle Nueva Zelanda 2 (SBS, 2017) * Show Me The Money 6 (Mnet, 2017) * Tribe of Hip Hop 2 (jtbc, 2016) Ep. 11-12 * Show Me The Money 4 (Mnet, 2015) * Unpretty Rapstar 2 (Mnet, 2015) Ep. 6 y 7 Discografía '''Álbum Mini Álbum Single Colaboraciones * Rheehab - Fish (Feat. Microdot) (2018) * Coco Lee - Sugar Cake (Feat. Microdot) (2018) * Seo Jin - 나타나 (Feat. Microdot) (2018) * Ravi - FRYPAN (Feat. Double K, Microdot) (2018) * New Champ - 쟁이들 (Feat. Basick, San E, Boi B, Chillin Ovatime, Deepflow, Microdot, TakeOne) (2018) * Jung Joon Young - fiancée (Feat. Microdot) (2018) * Na Ha Eun - So Special (feat. Microdot) (2018) * Ravi - WHERE AM I (Feat. MICRODOT) (2018) * Xitsuh - Chapter (Feat. 마이크로닷, Dr. Han) (2018) * Ravi - 자각몽 (Feat. MICRODOT) (2018) * Ravi - Where should I go (Feat. MICRODOT) (2018) * SUL - Drive Together (Feat. Microdot) (Prod. YELLA D) (2017) * Yella D - 내 어깨 위에 네 고개 (OAO) (Feat. Microdot) (2017) * Sanchez - 여름 같은 너 (feat. Microdot) (2017) * Sebibadboy - No Brake (feat. Microdot & KillaGramz & RAUDI) (2017) * Traila $ong - Young Luvin' (feat. DION, MICRODOT) (2017) * Owol - NUNA (feat. Microdot) (2017) * DJ Juice - We On (Feat. Paloalto, Microdot) (2017) * Dash - I See U (feat. Microdot) (2017) * Koh Na Young - I Like (feat. Microdot) (2017) * Ravi - Ladi Dadi (Feat. Microdot, JERO) (2017) * Bizniz - 죽은 위인들의 사회 (feat. Basick, Microdot) (2016) * PrinCy - Use to Lose (Feat. Microdot) (2016) * Plastic - 3호선을 타고 (feat. Microdot) (2016) * A.TRAIN - 안녕 (feat. Microdot) (2016) * K-Tigers - Arirang'' (''Feat. Microdot & Eun Ga Eun) (2016) * Han Yo Han - Fire (feat. Microdot, Isle) (2016) * 은유 - Health Boy (feat. Microdot) (2016) * Bumkey - backindadayz (feat. Dok2, Microdot, Sanchez a.k.a Fassnakuh, dh-style) (2016) * KittiB - 아슬아슬해 (Prod. by Yang Dong Geun / Feat. Microdot, Yang Dong Geun) (2015) * ZZAPA - 새로워져 (feat. microdot) (2015) * DIA - Lean On Me (feat. Microdot) (2015) * Kang Nam - Tell me what (feat. Microdot) (2015) * Dick Punks - 요즘 젊은것들 (feat. Microdot) (2015) * ZZAPA - 용기내서 말해 Part II (Time For Love Part II) (feat. Microdot) (2015) * PHANTOM - Hide & Chic (feat. Microdot) (2013) * Dynamic Duo - Funk The World (feat. Lee Juck, David (A.K.A. Microdot)) (2005) Curiosidades * Posee doble nacionalidad de Nueva Zelanda y de Corea del Sur. *El 1 de julio de 2018 se reportó que mantiene una relación con la actriz Hong Soo Hyun quien es es 12 años mayor y a quien conoció en el programa de variedades de pesca "The Fishermen and the City". *En noviembre de 2018 se realizó una publicación en línea que alegaba que los padres de Microdot cometieron fraude y luego se escaparon a Nueva Zelanda. El rapero primero aseguró que tomaría acciones legales con quienes difundieran falsos rumores, pero luego se confirmó que en 1999 se presentó una queja oficial ante las autoridades sobre el fraude, por lo que ahora la policía está llevando una investigación. A raíz de esta controversia Microdot decidió retirarse de todos los programas en los que participaba, incluido "The Fishermen And The City". *El 21 de diciembre de 2018 se informó que Microdot y Hong Soo Hyun terminaron su relación después de separarse lentamente una de la otra. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *SoundCloud Oficial *Youtube Oficial Galería Microdot2.jpg Microdot1.jpg allblack11wm.jpg microdotpequeño.jpg microoverkill.jpg Videografía MV Microdot Auckland City| Auckland City MV Microdot Hella Trill| Hella Trill Archivo:Microdot Wave|Wave (Feat. Ravi & Lil Boi) Microdot - 흔들어대 (Shake It) Feat. 로꼬 (Loco)|Shake It (Feat. Loco) Jessi‚ Microdot‚ Dumbfoundead‚ Lyricks - K.B.B (가위바위보) MV| Jessi & Microdot & Dumbfoundead & Lyricks - K.B.B Microdot - Welcome To The Jungle (Feat. 강남 (KangNam), 김병만 (Kim Byung-man)) MV| Welcome To The Jungle (Feat. Kang Nam & Kim Byung Man) MV San E, PENOMECO, Microdot, Kebee(San E, 페노메코, Microdot, 키비) Fresh Up| San E & PENOMECO & Microdot & Kebee - Fresh Up 마이크로닷 Microdot - Time To Shine (feat. Chancellor) Official M V| Time To Shine (feat. Chancellor) Categoría:Shin Brothers Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:KHip-Hop